


Such Is Life

by Reshiramu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Eternal life is not a blessing, Gen, Implied body horror maybe, Legendaries are not nice, Non-Graphic Violence, horror elements?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu
Summary: A Trainer wanders deep into the forest with their Poochyena. There, they encounter Xerneas... but one must beware the gods.





	Such Is Life

Life. What is life? The hardest question of all to answer. It's so many things. And you never consider them all - no one can. You don't consider it, and that is your mistake.

===

It was dark out. The air was scented - it had just rained. The lush forest bloomed with flowers. Bushes rustled - small creatures within. I could hear things scurry about. It was calm.

The sun had set, and all was dark. I didn't have a Pokémon’s light to guide me, but I could hear my Poochyena’s feet behind me. A nose nudged me, and I reached down. Soft fur. Poochyena’s. She barked, before jumping up. I winced, and stood up, staying still until she stopped jumping.

Rustling. Something had the wild Pokémon agitated, and Poochyena also started growling.

“Easy, Stacey….” I tried to get her to stop growling so I could try to get her to speak, hopeful her tone would tell me something, but something has her scared. She barked again. Moments later, a wave of pink magic became visible as it enveloped the forest. It felt invigorating, powerful. And when it came close to Stacey, she turned and ran before I could call to her.

I heard hooves a moment later. A strange force froze me in place. All I could do was watch the trees… and then they appeared - the godly Xerneas.

Xerneas was silent. They looked over me, eyes narrowed - before the deer god reared. I mentally recoiled in horror and fear. I couldn't do anything! And pain blossomed on my chest, the strange yellow parts extending off Xerneas’s hooves stabbing through it. 

Was… this how I would die? To Life of all creatures….

My vision registered a glow. Seven colours… seven…? A light blazed through me, and my vision refocused. Xerneas was using their power? But the pain didn’t stop. It never would. They looked down at me. There was nothing human in their eyes. Nothing remotely inviting. And in an instant, Xerneas was gone.

_Trespasser…._


End file.
